The Fault In Our Love
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: [TEASER] Kesalahan itu terletak pada kita yang salah menempatkan cinta itu sendiri. (enggak sama kayak film) HUNHAN. INCEST. DLDR. RNR PLEASE.


_**THE FAULT IN OUR LOVE**_

_**HUNHAN and OC**_

_**RATED M.**_

_**FAMILY, ROMANCE, ANGST.**_

_**.**_

**DISCLAIMER : Fanfic ini murni milik Fee seorang. Hunhan milik satu sama lain. Emang judulnya hampir sama kayak film, tapi Fee jamin isinya beda. Jangan copas, jangan bash. Dan ini TEASER. Wkwkwk. Jangan lupa review~ apapun fee terima dengan lapang dada asal bukan bash atau flame dan review dengan bahasa gak sopan.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE ITS YAOI FANFICTION**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I HATE SILENT READER, PLEASE REVIEW UNTUK MENGHARGAI AUTHOR**

**DAN MEMBUAT KARYA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK KE DEPANNYA**

**BOLEH KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN!**

**DAN SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING ATAU FLAME DI KOTAK REVIEW!**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**DFD present Lalalalaa~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1, prolog.**

"_Kesalahan itu tidak terletak pada cinta yang ada diantara kita. Cinta memiliki jalannya sendiri dan pada hakikatnya jalan itu tidak pernah salah. Hanya saja kesalahan itu terletak pada kita yang salah menempatkannya, dan menyadari keadaannya," –Oh Sehun._

"_Jika kesalahan itu terletak kepada kita, mengapa cinta datang kepada kita? Bukankah pada dasarnya cinta itu tidak pernah salah bagaimanapun tempat dan keadaannya? Karena cinta memilih sendiri jalannya untuk datang kepada kita," –Oh Luhan._

_._

_._

Luhan lahir 4 tahun lebih awal daripada Sehun. Ketika Sehun lahir, semua orang merasa iri dengan keluarga Oh. Ayah, ibu dan dua anak, keluarga yang sempurna. Terlihat seperti keluarga yang selalu bahagia. Tapi sebahagianya keluarga Oh, Tuhan pasti menurunkan sebuah cobaan untuk keluarga itu. Secara perlahan, mereka menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan keluarga bungsu mereka. Oh Sehun.

Sehun, lahir dengan kebocoran jantung. Yang semakin dimakan usia, lubang pada jantung Sehun semakin membesar.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, Luhan akhirnya mengabdikan diri pada keluarganya. Merawat Sehun, dan menyayanginya. Adiknya yang sngat-sangat ia sayangi. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, ia menyayangi Luhan yang memberikan warna pada harinya yang kelam. Sehun yang tidak boleh ini itu, hanya kembali kepada Luhan dan menghabiskan tahun-tahunnya dengan bersama Sehun. Interaksi yang berlebihan, saling ketergantungan satu sama lain, membuat perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa dikendalikan.

Baik Luhan atau Sehun, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sudah slaing jatuh cinta. Satu sama lain.

.

.

"Luhan, kau harus menikah dengan putri keluarga Kim. Hanya mereka yang bisa menyelamatkan Sehun dengan bantuan biaya,"

"T-tapi a-ayah.."

"Tidak Luhan. Cinta bisa dtaang karena terbiasa. Ayah sudah mengatur pertemuan kalian,"

"Turuti saja apa mau ayahmu Luhan. Kau ingin Sehun segera sembuh 'kan?"

"T-tapi..t-tapi" Luhan kalut.

.

.

"Hunh…aahh..mhh yeaah.." Luhan bergerak naik turun di pangkuan adiknya. Ia tau Sehun tidak boleh terlalu lelah, sehingga lebih memilih ia yang bergerak. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang benar-benar terang sekaligus membiarkan Sehun menandai lehernya.

"Ahh..hyunghh..janganhh diketatkanh..ahh" suara dalam Sehun membuat Luhan smeakin bersemangat. Ia tahu, ia kotor, ia tidak bermoral. Dan Sehun juga menyadarinya. Bukankah sebaiknya mandi sekalian jika sudah terlanjur basah? Mereka melakukannya diam-diam, tidak peduli tentang norma, adat atau bahkan status Luhan yang akan menikah seminggu lagi.

Jemari mereka menaut indah, van yang mereka bawa bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan kerasnya teriakan Luhan yang menggema di padang rumput luas itu. Hujan meteor mulai menghiasi langit. Luhan mencengekram bahu Sehun, sensai memabukkan itu datang lagi. Hanya Sehun yang bisa membuatnya demikian, tak berapa lama Sehun menyusul dengan pekikkannya yang tertahan.

"Hyung, berjanjilah kau selalu menyayangiku," Sehun mengusap sayang pipi Luhan yang basah oleh keringat. "Maaf harus membuatmu seperti,"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun yang sudah menjadi candunya. "Berjanjilah kau harus sehat setelah ini, aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun Hun,"

Cinta mereka yang tabu…

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan hati Hyejong jika melihat fakta suaminya seperti itu. Ia mencoba menolak apa yang selama ini sebenarnya ia ketahui. Bahwa Luhan tidak pernah mencintainya, tidak pernah menyentuhnya selama hampir dua tahun ini. Lelaki manis itu terpaku pada satu hal, yang baru Hyejong sadari.

Kepada Oh Sehun. Adik iparnya.

Hyejong dapat melihat sorot mata Luhan yang seperti orang kehilangan jiwa ketika Sehun semmakin melemah. Lubang pada jantung Sehun semakin bertambah besar beriringan dengan usianya, Sehun sudah berumur 19 tahun dan ia harus selalu berada di rumah sakit. Dan Luhanlah yang sellau berdiri di sana, menunggui Sehun.

"Oppa.. aku ingin bicara denganmu," Hyejong menyerah dengan pemikirannya selama ini. Menyerah untuk mendapatkan Luhan dengan segala cara. Luhan menoleh, dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab.

"Nde?" Luhan menyahut dnegan dingin, seperti baisanya. Membuat Hyejong merasakan sesak.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai," Luhan terpaku mendengar perkataan istrinya.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, tapi operasinya gagal. Tuan Oh Sehun tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf," duania Luhan yang runtuh terus mengulang kalimat itu. Luhan terduduk diam, terus menggumamkan nama Sehun sedangkan air matanya membanjir. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang paling ia cintai pergi begitu cepat. Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bernafas, bagaimana ia masih bisa bernafas sedangkan oksigennya sudah pergi? Separuh dunianya yang pergi.

Luhan menggenggam kalung dari Sehun yang membingkai lehernya, menggenggamnya erat-erat seolah-olah itu adalah tangan Sehun…

.

.

"Hey hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu," Sehun tersenyum, kemudian membelai pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Tempatku sekarang disini Hun. Bersamamu," Luhan merapikan poninya yang tertiup angin. Kemudian menatap Sehun dalam, ratusan hari yang ia lewatkan dengan merindukan Sehun terbayar sudah ketika ia bisa mendekap Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setelah beberapa tahun.

"Bagaimana ayah dan ibu? Tapi aku senang kau berada disini," Sehun tersenyum hangat. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun membalasnya, pelukan mereka terasa lebih nyata kali ini. Langit yang mulai mendung, dan meniupkan angin semilir di samping mereka. Membawa kibaran pada baju Sehun ataupun Luhan. Mereka tersenyum bahagia.

.

"_**Karena cinta itu memiliki jalannya sendiri, dan jalan itu tidak pernah salah. Hanya saja kadang kita melihat dan menyadari bahwa cinta itu ada disaat yang kurang tepat. Dan dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan" -Fee**_

.

_**To be continued.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jelek ya teasernya? Pft, baru sekali bikin teaser soalnya. Rada kaku kan. Hasil dari tumpahan ide fee yang numpuk-numpuk. Kesel banget waktunya mau uas, malah ide fanfic berceceran. Efek patah hati kali ya :v sebenernya fanfic ini direquest sama someone di inbox fanfiction pas jaman purba. Fee direkomen nonton filmnya, tapi karena selera film romance Fee cuman 2/5 jadi meski uda nonton 8 kali masih ga paham itu ceritanya gimana. Dan pada akhirnya jeng jeng inilah hasilnya.

Seperti biasa, fee minta review. Saran, kritik, masukkan bakaln fee terima asal sopan dan ga bawa istilah kebun binatang :v [[bpmeme]] soal requestan fanfic, karena banyak yang minta daddy-son, fee udah buat cuman ya kayaknya bakal twoshoot. Judulnya Hot Daddy Pretty Son, yang masih coming soon.

_And dear Deerge *digeplak*, oke buat Deerge gak pakek dear *gak enak kalo ada dearnya* ini fanfic yang hasil dari aku nonton film yang kamu rekomendasikan. Bakalan beda jauh *ngek*, selera filmku payah setidaknya aku mencobanya. Ily, *coret*_

_**SO MIND TO REVIEW READERS DEUL? ~**_


End file.
